The Cosmos Maiden
Availability After David's meeting in Nagapur and unlocking Crookfen. Quest Details The Cosmos Maiden is missing and the festival can't start without her so you shall find her. You will be transported to Crookfen. You can find Sheryl at location O-21. She will join as a guest union and you have to bring her back to the north exit. The rare monster Bai Ze will automatically spawn in the center of the map once Sheryl joins your party. Defeat it and hope for the 3 Dragon Eggs required to get the Explosive Formula (Union of the Golden Chalice Task 38). * It is possible to find Bai Ze outside of the quest, and it is possible to get Dragon Eggs off of regular dragons, a lot of which spawn after a certain point in the Southwestern Road. * A tip to increase the initial morale when fight with Bai Ze is to link another monster into the fight (Oarfish or Glutton). Bai Ze is a 100% capture and the most valuable rare monster at that moment 66760 gold in PC (28800g Xbox). After defeating Bai Ze, use the exit near where you found Sheryl to suspend this quest, and then go to Nagapur and take the quest up again. When you pick Sheryl up again, Bai Ze will be in the middle of the map once more. Repeat this as many times as you want. Reward (XBox360) * 5,000g * Javelin x 1 Reward (PC) If you don't fight anything on the way out: * 6,000g * Royotian Alloy x 2 * Worn Manuscript x 2 * Antique Platter x 2 or * 5,000g * Javelin x 1 If you do: * 4,700g/6,000g + Silver Ore x2 + Putrefactive Gas x2 + Surgill Bulb x2 or * 4,700g/6,000g + Royotian Alloy x2 + Worn Manuscript x2 + Antique Platter x2 Dialogue Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "It's almost time for Kosmosfest, huh. But apparently the Cosmos Maiden hasn't made it to Nagapur yet. Maybe she got mixed up in something... ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Well! You simply cannot have a KOsmosfest without a Cosmos Maiden! Noble spirit I am, I volunteer myself to take her place! ...It'll cost them, though." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "It's almost time for Kosmosfest. But apparently the Cosmos Maiden hasn't made it to Nagapur yet. Maybe she got mixed up in something... ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "So I'm thinking I should go save her! I can't let a sweet little thing like that be all by her lonesome. I'd be her knight in shining armor! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "It's almost time for Kosmosfest, huh. But apparently the Cosmos Maiden hasn't made it to Nagapur yet. Maybe she got mixed up in something... . That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Kosmosfest... Beloved daughter, if you are very good, then Daddy will take you to see it!" : Bartender's Daughter: "Yay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: It's almost time for Kosmosfest! But apparently the Cosmos Maiden hasn't made it to Nagapur yet. Seems like maybe she's in trouble... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Why don't they just get a substitute maiden?" : Gossipy Girl: Do they have one?" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "It's almost time for Kosmosfest, huh? But apparently the Cosmos Maiden hasn't made it to Nagapur yet. Maybe she got mixed up in something. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "She's probably just taking her sweet time getting ready. Women are so vain!" : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...You're not?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "According to my sources, this year's Kosmosfest hasn't began yet because the Cosmos Maiden has yet to arrive, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "A festival calls for a celebration."' : Mercenary With a Past: ''"Roger that, sir!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "It's almost time for Kosmosfest but apparently, the Cosmos Maiden hasn't arrived yet. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? Only the maiden can start of Kosmosfest. I'm kinda worried about this year's girl..." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" '''Nagapur' : Trendy Girl: "It's almost time for Kosmosfest, but the Cosmos Maiden apparently hasn't arrived yet. I hope she's safe! Isn't that exciting?" : Bartender: "Life is but a simple maze. The entrance and exit can be placed easily, but it takes careful designing to enjoy it." : Trendy Girl: "A maze, huh? I do feel lost sometimes." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "It's almost time for Kosmosfest, huh. But apparently the Cosmos Maiden hasn't made it to Nagapur yet. Maybe she got mixed up in something... An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! The Cosmos Maiden...another of my fans! ...That would be incredible, wouldn't it?" : Passionate Miner: "Impossible!" : Kosmosfest Staff: "Hey—hey kid. Got a minute?" : Rush: "Not if you need a favor." : Kosmosfest Staff: "It's not even that troublesome of favor... Well, if you change your mind let me know." : or: : Rush: "What's up?" : Kosmosfest Staff: "Okay, the job's real simple. I just need you to find a girl and bring her here to town. See, everyone in town's getting ready for a big celebration called the Kosmosfest. It's an ancient festival that's been held for hundreds of years. However, for some reason this year's Cosmos Maiden hasn't made it yet. Folks in town have started wondering if she's okay, but we're so busy getting things ready that we don't have time to go look for her. So, I'd like you to go out and find the Cosmos Maiden for us. I mean, she probably just left late, or is traveling kinda leisurely, something like that, but you never know if she ran into monsters... Anyhow, we're sort of in a hurry, right? So, will you help us out?" : Rush: "Sorry, not interested..." : Kosmosfest Staff: "Oh... Guess you've got stuff to do as well, right? Well, I guess we'll figure something out. Sorry for springing this on you out of the blue." : or: : Rush: "I'll get your maiden back safe!" : Kosmosfest Staff: "Great! I really appreciate it. I'm sure she just got caught up somewhere along the way... Probably Crookfen. Try looking around there, would you?" Upon asking again... : Kosmosfest Staff: "What you changed your mind—you can go find the Cosmos Maiden for us?" : Rush: "Sorry, I was just saying hi..." : Kosmosfest Staff: "Oh... Sorry, you had me getting my hopes up. Well, with all the stuff I've gotta do, guess I can't complain about others being busy." : or: : Rush: "Sure. See you in a bit." : Kosmosfest Staff: "Great! I really appreciate it. I'm sure she just got caught up somewhere along the way... Probably Crookfen. Try looking around there, would you?" After agreeing to find the maiden, we're taken to Crookfen... : Sheryl: "Hmm? Oh, hello! Today is nice, isn't it? It's so warm and sunny! Look, aren't they cute? I've been counting the killifishes! There sure are a lot of them, though... I'm a little tired!" : Rush: "Sounds tough. Good luck!" : Sheryl: "Thanks—I'll do my best! Augh! I lost my place! Oh dear... I'd already gotten up to 263 fishies, even..." : or: : Rush: "...You the Cosmos girl?" : Sheryl: "Oh, you know about that? My name's Sheryl. Ever since I was little, I've wanted to be the Cosmos Maiden... I can't believe they picked me! Lucky, huh? *giggle* Oh no, I almost forgot! I can't do this now, I've got to get to Nagapur! ... Um. Where's Nagapur? ......... Um, h-hey! Us meeting here has gotta be, uh, fate or something, right? So we should stick together, all the way to Nagapur! Our newfound friendship hasn't got anything to do with me maybe being a teensy bit lost, really! But, you should walk in front. A-anyway, let's get going! Oh, yeah, and let's try to avoid monsters, okay? I know they just wanna play, but I don't really have time for roughhousing, you know?" When speaking to her again after selecting "Sounds tough. Good luck!"... : Sheryl: "1...2...3... Aww, come onnn, guys, quit moving around so much, okay? Hm? Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there! ...Umm, did you need anything?" : Rush: "You sure like counting fish." : Sheryl: "Ahahah... It's less that it's super-fun... Ever since I was a kid, I easily get caught up in stuff. I guess I'm just that type! Anyway, I'd better get to work... Today I'm gonna count 'em all!" : or: : Rush: "...You the Cosmos Maiden?"' : Sheryl: ''"Hey, how'd you guess? My name's Sheryl. Ever since I was little, I've wanted to be the Cosmos Maiden... I can't believe they picked me! Lucky, huh? *giggle* Oh no, I almost forgot! I can't do this now, I've got to get to Nagapur! ... Um. Where's Nagapur? ......... Um, h-hey! Us meeting here has gotta be, uh, fate or something, right? So we should stuck together, all the way to Nagapur! Our newfound friendship hasn't got anything to do with me maybe being a teensy bit lost, really! But, you should walk in front. A-anyway, let's get going! Oh, yeah, and let's try to avoid monsters, okay? I know they just wanna play, but I don't really have time for roughhousing, you know?" When speaking after activating the quest again... : Sheryl: "Oh, hello! Hey...I've seen you here before, haven't I? Ahaha, how wild is that! So...I guess you come here often?" : Rush: "No, just passing through." : Sheryl: "Oh, that's nice! Have a safe trip, then. Bye-bye!" : or: : Rush: "Uh... About Kosmosfest..." : Sheryl: "Kosmosfest? ... Ohh, I know that one! You know, ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be chosen as the Cosmos Maiden, and I finally...was... Poop, I've got to get to Nagapur! Augh, I'm gonna be laaate! Oh yeah, and let's try to avoid monsters, okay? I know they just wanna play, but don't really have time for roughhousing, you know?" Speaking to her a second time... : Sheryl: "Hello, there! Hm? Say, have we met? I feel like I've seen you somewhere before... Yeah...didn't we have a little chat or something, maybe? What is it? Do you need me for something?" : Rush: "Just enjoying the view." : Sheryl: "Oh—you were watching little ol' me? How embarrassing, *giggle* I'd better do my best then! O-okay, here I go!" : or: : Rush: "Um, Kosmosfest..." : Sheryl: "Kosmosfest? ... Ohh, I know that one! You know, ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be chosen as the Cosmos Maiden, and I finally...was... Poopies, I've got to get to Nagapur! I'm gonna be laaate! Oh yeah, and let's try to avoid monsters, okay? I know they just wanna play, but don't really have time for roughhousing, you know?" After making it to the northern exit... : Sheryl: "Phew... We should be outside Nagapur by now! Wow, that didn't take any time at all! I figured we'd be traveling for a couple weeks... I know it's hard to believe, but I can be a bit of a lazybones. But to be done already is like getting an early birthday present! Oh yeah! I guess if I think of it, you helped out by walking where I could follo—er, see if i was on the right track. Thankies! Well, here in Nagapur I've got something really really important I have to do, so I'll see you later, okay? Bye-bye!" And with that, Sheryl leaves, bringing us back to the pub... : Kosmosfest Staff: ''"Heyyy, it's you! Finally, I've been waiting for you to come back! The Cosmos Maiden just showed up a minute ago, safe and sound. She made it in time for the festival. What a load off my chest! Though I figured you'd come in together... You get split up or something? Ah, whatever, whatever, no biggie. The point is, you totally saved me and the festival—thanks. Take this. (receive reward!) Alright... Guess I'd better get back to work. There's still so much to do for the festival... We'll be burning the midnight oil on this one. I've gotta run, but thanks again! And make sure you come back for Kosmosfest, alright? Quest Log # People are worried that something happened to the Cosmos Maiden in Crookfen. # Found Sheryl, the Cosmos Maiden, in Crookfen. I think she's a few stars short of a galaxy... # I got Sheryl safely to Nagapur. Kosmosfest is about to start. Fun times ahead! Category:Quests